rebafandomcom-20200215-history
The Best Lil' Haunted House in Texas
170327589 JoannaGarciaRebaS05E06 1 122 463lo.jpg 169942396 JoannaGarciaRebaS05E06 avi snapshot 01 17 2011 05 11 23 07 16 122 825lo.jpg Tblhhit1.jpg Reb.jpg Reba is beyond disappointed when her plans for a fright-filled Halloween fall through because everyone in the family has other plans. Meanwhile, Van's green-eyed monster comes out when Cheyenne starts spending an inordinate amount of time with her handsome sponsor, Frank. Plot The Episode Begins with Van Montgomery and Cheyenne Montgomery sitting at the table in Reba Hart's house which is decorated for Halloween. Reba enters and hands Van a box of "Count Chocula" Cereal, Van sarcastically thanks her for going the extra mile. Van holds the cereal up to his mouth, Cheyenne looks at him with disgust, Van states that he is looking for the prize and if he were to eat with his hands it would be unsanitary. Cheyenne jokingly asks if the prize is five cavities and a gut. Van pulls a fake mouse out of the box and sarcastically says "oh look... a mouse how terrifying". Reba begins to laugh loudly and walks in holding a basket of laundry, she pleads Cheyenne to take the basket from her because it is extremely heavy, Cheyenne agrees and as she goes to take the basket from her, Reba screams and two fake severed hands come out of her sleeves. Cheyenne looks at Van who states sarcastically "Oh What a shame... you seem to have pulled your mother's hands out of their sockets". Reba looks disappointingly at Cheyenne and remarks that her Halloween pranks are funny, Cheyenne replies that they are too old and gives examples such as answering the door with "Velcome" and putting dry ice in the toilets, Van remarks that that was not funny and just burned, Cheyenne nods. Reba tells Cheyenne that it is a family tradition to scare each other and that she will be doing it with her on Halloween. Cheyenne replies that she will not be home for Halloween because her support group is throwing a "Sober Halloween". Van questions the idea and asks what Cheyenne is going as he sarcastically says a nap. Cheyenne says that she is going as a goblin. Van says that he doesn't like the way her sponsor Frank talks to her. Jake walks in to the kitchen and Reba laughs and asks him if he will be staying for Halloween, Jake replies: "Yeah Right, dressed as what? A coma"? Jake states that he is going to his friends house and that he needs Reba to buy him five dozen eggs to make omelets. Reba declines to buy the eggs and tells Jake to leave. Jake screams at Reba saying that she has ruined his life, Reba replies "Your Velcome". Theme Song plays. The next scene opens with Brock Hart and Barbra Jean Hart in Reba's kitchen, Barbra Jean asks Brock what Reba wanted them to do. Brock replies that Reba is going to be coming home late from work and she had asked them to warm up her dinner and that it is in the freezer, Barbra Jean begins to rummage through Reba's drawer, Brock asks what she is doing, Barbra Jean replies that she is looking for rubber bands and that's how their rubber band ball gets so big. Brock opens the freezer and a fake severed head falls out. Barbra Jean remarks if Brock is blind and that there is Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream in the freezer. Reba pops out from where she had been hiding, she asks Brock why he wasn't scared and states that the severed head was very scary and she states that she had wasted a lot of nail polish on the neck. Brock remarks that the scary thing is that some Popsicles in the freezer had been there since their divorce, Barbra Jean chuckles. Reba asks Brock to give the severed head to her and tells him that she calls it "Brock Jr.". The three of them walk into the living room and Reba hears noise outside the door, She opens the door to see Cheyenne and Frank giggling. Reba asks Cheyenne to introduce him, Cheyenne replies that the man is her- she begins to stammer, Frank finishes her sentence by saying that he is her sponsor Frank, Van walks down the stairs and sees Frank he asks him what he is doing and Frank replies not much, Van excuses himself to greet his wife, he walks over to Cheyenne and kisses her passionately, he exhales deeply, Cheyenne backs away and tells Van never to do that to her again. Cheyenne says goodbye to frank and that he'll see him at the Halloween party. Cheyenne walks upstairs and Brock and Barbra Jean leave, Van states that he doesn't trust Frank and if he ever sees them together again he will kill Frank. Van exits, Reba sits down on the couch and begins to talk to herself, she asks the severed head what he thinks about Frank. In the next scene opens on Halloween night in Reba's living room, Reba and Van are sitting on the couch, Brock and Barbra Jean enter, Reba wishes them a happy Halloween, Barbra Jean says that it is not, she explains that there was no "Trick or Treating" in the Bible. Reba remarks that she cannot give up on Halloween. Barbra Jean asks Reba if she knows who else didn't give up on Halloween Reba states that she doesn't know, Barbra Jean Replies that it was the druids, and she asks where are they now. Reba replies that they are in Florida, Barbra Jean states that they are in Hell. Van exits into the kitchen, Brock states that they give out religious pamphlets instead of candy and that he had better put the manger out on the lawn, he remarks that he is going to be cleaning egg off the baby Jesus until Thanksgiving. Cheyenne walks downstairs wearing a French Maid outfit, Barbra Jean asks Brock if that is why he wants to hire a cleaning lady. Reba asks Cheyenne what happened to her Goblin idea, Cheyenne states that she realized that Goblins were ugly and that she could never pull that off. She tells Reba that Frank is going as "Lord of the Manor". She stats that she loves Halloween and runs off to a car. Reba sees a note on the ground that Cheyenne had dropped. She reads the note aloud and discovers that Cheyenne is going to a seedy part of town to a hotel. Jake runs in and says scarily that Van saw Cheyenne and Frank together and freaked out on him, Van runs in with a wrinkled shirt with blood on it. Van tells Reba that she needs to hide him and that he didn't mean to hurt Frank. Cheyenne runs in crying and states that she couldn't see anything and that there was blood everywhere. she asks where Frank was, Van states that he is in the trunk. Cheyenne yells that he is a monster and that he could suffocate in the trunk, Van says that they shouldn't worry about that now. Van says that he needs to hide because he heard sirens. Barbra Jean says that she will go out and tamper with the crime scene and get Van's DNA out. Barbra Jean runs out the door. Frank crawls in with blood on himself. he falls to the ground and Reba runs to him and states that they must help him. Jake and the others begin to smile, Jake holds up a camera and snaps a picture of the worried Reba. Jake states that it was a prank and that everybody is fine. Reba screams that they could have given her a heart attack and that it was awesome. she takes her pirate hat off and puts it on Jake and states that she now passes the torch to him. Reba comments on how fantastic Frank was and asks where they had met him. Cheyenne replies that they met him at her meetings and that the place is full of actors. Van tells Frank that his payment is in the mail and pushes him out the door and comments that he is definitely gay. Reba states that Barbra Jean was a little over-the-top. Brock chuckles and his face suddenly goes serious and states that they never told Barbra Jean and that she would have blown the secret. Reba questions that right now Barbra Jean is looking for a fake crime scene, she then states that this Halloween keeps getting better and better. Cast *McEntire - Reba Hart *Garcia - Cheyenne Montgomery *Howey - Van Montgomery *Rich - Brock Hart *Peterman - Barbra Jean Hart *Holleman - Jake Hart *Andrew W. Walker - Frank Absent *Pomers - Kyra Hart Category:holiday episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes